


A new one just begun

by twoohugs



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, M/M, The gang is all there as cameos, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoohugs/pseuds/twoohugs
Summary: Lake Avalon would have looked absolutely mesmerizing in spring. Or summer. Or autumn. Just not really in winter. The lake is completely frozen, and it seems the scenery around it froze along with the water. The barren trees are so still, the ground looks miserably lifeless, and up till yesterday there wasn’t even snow to make it look less like a post-apocalyptic wasteland.Merlin got sent to work help out at his uncle's lakeside tea shop during winter break, and he finally gets to see snow after a week there.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> The writer tried to erase all drama (because these poor babies all went through too much) and ended up erasing all plot. Sorry not sorry. At least you still have the fluff.
> 
> Title from Happy Xmas (War is over) by John Lennon.

Merlin honestly can’t, for the life of him, figure out why Uncle Gaius would ever need a helper. The tea shop has next to no customers, and they’ve spent six of the seven days Merlin’s been here having only each other as company. There isn’t even much physical work to doーit’s the 21st century, and there’s water taps and electricity, so it’s not like Gaius need to go hurling buckets of water from the lake or go gather firewood or something.

Merlin is pretty sure he’s here because his mum was worried Gaius would be too lonely while his wife Alice is away on some kind of spiritual travel in the middle east.

“Merlin! Wake up. We’ve got work to do.”

Or maybe Gaius just wants a dogsbody.

Merlin groans as he stretches, cracking his neck as he stands up, pulls back the curtains, and glances out the window. He doesn’t even bother holding in the huge grin that spreads across his face, or the loud, relieved exhale.

He’s sure Lake Avalon would have looked absolutely mesmerizing in spring. Or summer. Or autumn. Just not really in winter. The lake is completely frozen, and it seems the scenery around it froze along with the water. The barren trees are so still, the ground looks miserably lifeless, and up till yesterday there wasn’t even snow to make it look less like a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

This morning, however, he admits he may have to take back all the trash talk he made about Avalon. Because outside the window is a picture-perfect image of a winter wonderland. A thick layer of snow has fallen through the night, covering the ground and covering the gloomy dead plants. Merlin has never seen snow so white, so clean.

“Merlin! Breakfast is getting cold!”

Merlin takes one last glance at the lake and goes to wash up.

* * *

Merlin had an amazing morning outside. He strolled around the lake to take in the sight of the wonderful sight of Avalon covered in snow, rolled around the soft snow like a young child simply because he can, and spent more than an hour sculpting the most lovely snowperson he’s ever created. Even Gaius is infected by his glee, although he didn’t come outside.

“Arthritis, Merlin. I’m not sacrificing my knees for a tumble in the snow.”

“But it’s the most beautiful I’ve seen Avalon!”

“And I have lived here for 50 years. Or did you think it’s the first time it’s snowed in Avalon?”

Despite his snark, Gaius let Merlin enjoy his morning care-free without calling him in for chores until lunch. He even gave him an old scarf and a carrot for his snowperson.

Their first visitors come after lunch when Gaius is taking a nap upstairs.

“Hello!” Merlin greets the group as they enter the tea shop, leaving wet footprints on the wooden floor. He sets the water to boil as they start taking off their coats and hats, and wonders if he should call for Gaius. He decides to let his uncle sleep on and only ask for help if he really needs it.

He looks over interestedly at his first group of customers. There are six young men and two young women. The men are all tall and muscular, with one of them being particularly large. Despite this extremely eye-catching body, however, Merlin’s gaze falls on the only light-coloured head of the group. The blond is neither the beefiest or tallest, yet he has this charismatic, almost regal aura to him that calls for attention.

“Hello there.” So immersed in staring, Merlin jumps as one of the men, one with long flowy hair and a flirty smirk, comes up to the counter. “You work here? What’s your name?”

“Merlin.” Merlin says, a bit bewildered by the directness.

“Gwaine. Pleased to meet you.” The man, Gwaine, holds out a hand. Merlin shakes it, still staring.

“You’re scaring the employee, Gwaine.” A man with dark skin comes forward and shoulders Gwaine out of the way. “Hello, I’m Elyan.” He introduces himself.

“Hi-” Merlin barely manages when another man, the tallest and broadest of the group, shoulders Elyan away (Merlin sees Elyan staggering for a few steps at the corner of his eye) and holds out his own hand. 

“Percival.” He says with a wide, boyish grin that is completely mismatched with his physique.

Percival is dragged away by the combined effort of Gwaine and Elyan, and an even taller, but much slimmer man steps up, shaking his head at his play-fighting friends.

“I believe I heard your name is Merlin?” When Merlin nods, he holds out his hand for a handshake. “I’m Leon. Forgive my friends―I’d tell you they’re just excited, but to be honest they are always like that.”

Merlin grins. “It’s okay. It’s great, actually! It’s nice to have some noise and liveliness in here.”

“I take it this isn’t the most popular tourist spot?”

“No, it isn’t.” Merlin sighs. “I’ve been here for a week and the only customer we had was an old man that’s… I have no idea what he is, honestly.”

Leon laughs. “Well, I hope your tea-making skills are not too rusty.”

“Don’t worry, the tea will be great.” Merlin smiles. This is something he can say proudly. “My uncle Gaius, the owner of this shop, makes his own blends. And he has put me through drills of how to make each of them perfectly.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Oh, but…” Merlin says as Leon turns to leave, “You haven’t ordered…?”

“Oh.” Leon blushes. “There’s no menu, so I thought…”

“What taking so long?” Gwaine’s head pokes up behind Leon’s shoulder. “The princess is getting pissy.”

“We don’t have a menu.” Merlin explains apologetically. “But you can tell me your preferences and I’ll make you something you’ll like.”

“Tailor-made tea!” Elyan pops out from behind Leon’s other shoulder. “That’s cool. Gwen! They tailor-make your tea here!”

“Oh?” One of the girls, the one with darker skin, walks over. “How?”

Merlin looks up at the girl, and sees that not only the group in front of the counter, but also the attractive blond and the other girl at the table, are all looking over to him. He feels his ears heat up under the crowd’s attention.

“I can’t mix tea blends like Gaius can.” He mutters. “But he has plenty of pre-mixed blends, and I can find you something closest to what you want.”

“That’s very nice.” The girl, Gwen, says warmly, and starts ushering the men back to their table. “Come on guys, you’re overwhelming him. Let’s collect everyone’s order and come back.”

Merlin gives her a grateful smile when she turns to wink at him. He feels a prickle at his neck, a sensation of a gaze, but did not turn back to see who. He thinks he has an idea who is staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Arthur doesn't even have a line the whole chapter?? How does that even happen sorry they'll talk next chapter I swear.


	2. Arthur

Ever since their first visit to Avalon Tea, Arthur started suggesting everyone go to the small, cozy for tea at least once every other day. It’s close enough to their hostel, and the view of the lake is indeed enticing.

“Of course, Arthur, it’s the view of the _lake_ you like seeing.” Morgana said condescendingly the first time he said that as an excuse to bring everyone there.

“The tea is phenomenally good, you said it yourself.” Arthur fired back, ignoring the blush creeping up his neck. Morgana laughed, but thankfully did not mention it further. That doesn’t mean she didn’t give him suggestive looks behind Merlin’s back when Arthur stumbled through his order that day, though.

Soon enough, somewhere near the third time Arthur suggested “getting some tea”, the rest of the group caught up with Morgana and started teasing him as well.

“The princess needs his daily _tea_ fix,” Gwaine smirked and wiggled his eyebrows when Arthur arrived at breakfast half-asleep.

“Almost there! ETA 5 minutes until Merlin!” Percival grinned widely as they returned from a hike one day, dead on their feet.

“I know I can never compare with Merlin, but I tried my best…” Guinevere said, genuinely apologetic, as she poured him a cup of tea.

“Come on, we didn’t go to Avalon yesterday, so I take it it’s on the schedule today?” Lancelot said as they put on their coats one morning.

“Et tu, Lance?” Arthur groaned. Lancelot laughed heartily and patted Arthur’s shoulders.

Today, however, today, Arthur is going alone. Today is the last day of their vacation here, and Arthur wants to enjoy this visit without the teasing of his friends. They’re good friends, though, he has to admit. They let him go alone after just a fair bit of hollering. Arthur takes that as a win.

“Hello, Arthur!” Merlin calls as soon as he pushes open the door. Arthur looks up to see Merlin’s bright smile, directed at him and him alone. Arthur wouldn’t have been able to hide his answering grin even if he tried.

“_Mer_lin.” He greets as he approaches the counter. “What do you have for me today?”

Merlin never makes Arthur what he orders. Since the second time he came and asks for “the strongest black you have” and got a cup of chamomile instead, they seem to be in a competition to see how broad and normal Arthur can make his order and how Merlin can still find some way to defy it.

Yesterday Arthur asked for “any tea” and smugly thought he has won, until Merlin came and gave him a cup of coffee. But Arthur refuses to count it as a loss. It has not ended yet.

“That depends of what you ask for, Arthur.” Merlin grins easily, his bright blue eyes, a few shades darker than Arthur’s own, sparkling with mirth.

Arthur raises an eyebrow in challenge. “I want. Something to drink.”

Merlin raises an eyebrow back. “It’ll be a minute. Please sit down and wait!” He says, waving Arthur off and turning to prepare whatever he has in mind.

Arthur has long learnt he should never underestimate Merlin and assume his victory, but this time he really thinks there’s literally no way Merlin can find a way to make him something that’s not drinkable.

_Shit, what if he makes me something poisonous?_ Arthur quenches that ridiculous thought immediately, though now that he realized there _are_ ways to give him something that’s not what he asked for, he’s less sure that he has won. Not that Arthur really cares about winning, but he has principles, okay.

“Here you go!” Comes Merlin’s cheerful voice as he places a plate on the table in front of Arthur. A plate, not a saucer. And on the plate is a muffin.

Arthur splutters. “_Mer_lin! That’s…”

“You asked for something to drink.” Merlin shrugs. Arthur feels his jaw hanging wide open, but he can’t quite manage to close it, or to suppress the laughter bubbling up. Soon, Merlin joins in his laughing.

“I’m out of options now. Next time I’ll have to give you something inedible.” Merlin says as they finally calm down to catch their breath.

Arthur feels his mirth leaving him all at once.

“Um, I’m sure we won’t come to that.” He says. Merlin, catching up to Arthur’s mood, sits down next to him with a frown.

“Oh?” He prompts when Arthur struggles to continue.

“It’s our last day here.” He says in the end, kicking himself for sounding so obviously upset. He’s behaving like they’re some star-crossed lovers when they weren’t even a flingーthey’re hardly even friends, even though they’ve seen each other so many times in the past two weeks. It’s not like Merlin likes him back, he’s only happy whenever Arthur comes visit because there’s literally nobody else here except his uncle.

_”Likes him back.”_ Arthur cringes. He’s not in primary school, for shit’s sake.

“Oh.” Merlin says after a moment. If Arthur didn’t know better, he would’ve let his hopes up at Merlin’s quiet tone. “So you’re leaving?”

“Yeah.” Arthur swallows, then tries again, “Camelot’s waiting. I’ll have to start prepping for the next semester soon.”

Merlin stills from where he was fidgeting next to him. “Camelot?”

“Yes?”

“As in Camelot University in London?”

“Yes, I go there.” Arthur drawls. Merlin just stares at him, his eyes wide. “What?”

“I go there too.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope.” Merlin says, a beginning of a grin forming at the corner of his mouth as their conversation returns to their usual banter.

“But I never saw you, and you don’t know any of us.” Arthur pouts, confused.

“You can’t know everyone in a university, Arthur.” Merlin says, his mouth twitching.

“But…” Arthur stops himself, realizing that saying “but we’re the rugby team and I was the MVP last season” would make him very, very egoistic.

“At least we’ve met now.” Merlin says, mistaking Arthur’s hesitation as sadness. “Here, I think we should re-introduce ourselves properly. Apparently we’ve missed out some important information. Hi, I’m Merlin Emrys. history major, final year.” 

Arthur feels himself smiling, something that’s basically an instinctive response to being in close proximity with Merlin. “Arthur Pendragon, Business major, final year.” He says.

“Nice to meet you, Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin is grinning openly now, reaching out to shake Arthur’s hands.

“So… you’re going back after the break, right?” Arthur says when he realizes they are holding onto each other’s hand and grinning like loons. The change in atmosphere within the last two minutes is so big, he’s not sure he has enough emotional capacity to process it.

“Yeah, but not as early as you. Term doesn’t start until the middle of January, does it?”

“My father wants Morgana and I back for New Year.” Arthur grimaces, but Merlin doesn't push.

“But I’ll see you when the term starts?”

“I’ll see you when the term starts.”

“And the rest of the gang too?”

Arthur has completely forgotten about his friends. “Oh, they’re coming later to say goodbye.”

“Oh? I thought they aren’t coming. If they’re coming anyway why are you here, alone, now?” Merlin asks, tilting his head at Arthur in that curious puppy way of his.

Arthur blushes. “I wanted to say goodbye properly.”

It is worth the horror of laying himself bare, though, when he gets to see the adorable flush that starts at Merlin’s cute big ears and spread down his neck, and the shy but beautiful grin that starts at the corner of his mouth and spreads to his whole face.

“I’m glad.” He says quietly.

Gaining confidence from Merlin’s reaction, Arthur adds, “When we’re both back, shall we meet up? For coffee?”

“Coffee?”

“Or a meal? Or we can call the gang and have tea? I don’t know if-”

“Arthur.” Merlin cuts in, sounding like he's suppressing a laugh.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go out for coffee.”

Arthur releases the heavy breath he didn’t know he has been holding. “Great. That’s… yeah.”

Merlin holds a hand to his mouth to hide his snickers.

“Shut up, _Mer_lin.”

“Aw, I like you too, clotpole.”

“What does that even _mean_?”

“In two words? Arthur Pendragon.”

“You…!”

Merlin’s laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world, Arthur thinks.


End file.
